Tamaki's Bad Hair Day!
by CMello7110
Summary: When Tamaki invites the Host Club over for a sleepover, he is unaware that the twins are secretly plotting against him. What do the two mischievous twins do to our king? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

[CUE GIANT ROSE AND CHERRY BLOSSOMS]

Tamaki's Bad Hair Day! Chapter One - The Sleepover!

It was a bright, sunny, petal-filled Saturday. Tamaki had recently discovered, through the help of his dear commoner daughter, that poor people like to go to their friends' houses and spend a whole night there! This "sleepover" was the perfect way to hang out with Haruhi! And, of course, the other host club members.

"We're here!" shouted the ever enthusiastic Honey, who was currently riding on top of Mori's shoulders. Mori said nothing.

"Welcome, Honey-Sempai. Mori-sempai," Tamaki greeted them at the door and told them where all the other hosts were. "Now that you two are here, we can finally begin our sleepover!" The purple-eyed host squealed and jumped in the air.

All the host members were gathered in Tamaki's family room. Hikaru and Kaoru had placed their sleeping bags almost uncomfortably close to each other. They had tried to get Haruhi to sleep in between them, but Tamaki put an end to their perverted acts towards his daughter. Instead, Haruhi was sleeping on the left of Tamaki, who was next to Kyoya, who slept next to the twins. Honey and Mori placed themselves next to Haruhi.

"Alright gang, now that we're all here, we can have our sleepover!" the blond king shouted.

"Umm... Sorry to burst your bubble boss...," Hikaru started.

"...But it's only 3 o'clock, we can't go to sleep now," Kaoru finished his twin's sentence.

"Oh, uh... well I guess we can go play outside? I have a soccer ball, and we can play "Red Light, Green Light again! Wouldn't that be fun Haruhi?" Tamaki placed his arm around her.

Haruhi sighed. _I could be home studying right now_, she thought with a bored expression on her face.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be fun Tamaki-sempai, though I don't really like those sort of games, and I don't really want to play with you guys." Tamaki was shocked at her remark, so she tried to explain. "Last time I played games with you, Honey kept making up new rules involving cake prizes, Mori let him, Kyoya was just watching and kept scribbling in his book, the twins were cheating, and you kept hogging the ball, Sempai."

After a few minutes and a "I'm sorry, even though it's true" type apology from Haruhi, Tamaki abandon his corner of woe and they all went out and played.

~ ~ Time skip ~ ~

After hours of play, and a delicious sushi dinner (with unfortunately no fancy tuna for Haruhi) the six boys and Haruhi went into the family room where their sleeping bags were laid out. Honey tried to climb right into bed, because he was dead tired, but Mori grabbed him and carried him to the bathroom, mumbling something about brushing his teeth and cavities. The twins were too busy to notice though, as they were taking the shirts off one another.

"Hikaru, I don't know if I can handle sleeping without you in the same bed, especially when you don't have your shirt on." Kaoru gently put his hand on Hikaru's arm, leaning in to rest his head on his brother's bare chest.

Hikaru embraced his brother, saying, "Don't worry Kaoru, you can always climb into my sleeping bag. It'll be a tight fit, but," and he said this with a loving grin,"we've been much closer before." Kaoru started to say something, but Hikaru put a finger on his twin's lips a. "Don't worry, I won't tell them _that _story, though you did look cute when I..."

"You two, stop tainting my daughter with your dirty acts! I will not have it!" Tamaki was covering Haruhi's ears, while she tried to shake him off so she could go brush her teeth as well.

The twins gave one another a sincerely puzzled look, then turned back to Tamaki.

"What act?" they said in unison.

After almost an hour more of various bickering, everyone laid down and fell asleep. The only two left awake were Hikaru and Kyoya, who was tapping at his keyboard. Hikaru sat there, getting more bored by the minute, when he suddenly thought of a plan. He quickly shook his brother awake, who moaned loudly and swatted him away. Hikaru, trying not to wake the others, decided to lift Kaoru up and carry him into the hallway. Kaoru was awake now, and a bit annoyed at being woke up.

"What do you want Hikaru?"

Hikaru told his brother of the devious plan he came up with. Kaoru's expression slowly changed from one of a sleepy teenager to one that the Devil would make should he ever find out how to overthrown a God.

Or in this case, a King.

~ ~ Time Skip ~ ~

The next morning, everyone woke up and ate breakfast, which surprisingly passed with very little arguments. Kyoya, having heard, by pure chance of course, the twin's plan, speculated that this was the quiet before the storm. He did nothing, as it gained him nothing to tell, but made a mental note to make the twins a bit more terrified of him by the end of the day, hoping they'd be too scared to mess with the "Shadow King".

Soon, limos came and all of the host club members went home. Haruhi rode in Kyoya's car, as her house was on the way to his.

"Ah," Tamaki sighed, smiling as he thought about his very first sleepover. "That was so much fun!" A maid came out and called Tamaki to his awaiting shower.

And this is where our story begins.

**Hmm... what have the twins done this time? Join us next time, as Tamaki gets pranked by the twins! The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!**

**Ok, sorry. I had to. This story is dedicated to my best bud, avaiscool! For her birthday, and because she gave me this prompt. **

**This story own I do not. **


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki's Bad Hair Day! Chapter Two - The Hat!

As Haruhi walked towards "Music Room #3", she thought about all the rumors she had heard. Apparently, there was something up with Tamaki today, though she only heard bits and pieces of the story. She reached out and opened the door. She had finally stopped the guys from giving her the guest welcome, so when she walked in, there were no bright pink lights or cherry blossoms. But what she saw was something completely different.

Tamaki was wearing a hat.

It was a large black beanie, and he wore it so that none of his hair was showing.

"Umm... Tamaki-sempai? What's with the hat, you've never worn a hat when you weren't cosplaying." Tamaki turned towards the natural type, looking more down than she had ever seen him.

He didn't say anything, just turned back towards the wall to mope. Kyoya stepped over to her.

"It would seem Tamaki is experiencing what you might call, 'a bad hair day', due to someone putting hair dye in his shampoo bottle. Or should I say two someones."

Speak of the Devils, at that moment the twins walked into the music room. They glanced over at Tamaki in the corner, with his dark hat covering his hair. They burst into uncontrollable laughter, rolling on the floor, tears coming out of their eyes.

"Nice... hat... Tono!" Hikaru managed to say.

Haruhi went over to the two of them and bashed both their heads. They calmed down and looked up at her angry face.

"Did you two do something to Tamaki-senpai's hair?" She glared at the two of them.

"We got bored at the sleepover..." Hikaru started.

"So we decided to play harmless prank on him." Kaoru finished.

"You jerks!" Tamaki ran up to them and grabbed the two of them by their shirts. "Your 'harmless' prank ruined my beautiful hair!" He ripped off his hat, exposing that his once beautiful blond locks...

Had been dyed purple.

Kyoya's eyes, though you couldn't see them behind the glare of his glasses, were wide open in shock. He had know what the twins did, but it shocked him all the same.

Haruhi's mouth fell to the floor, never expecting the twins to go this far.

Honey and Mori, who had been watching the proceedings from the other side of the room stopped and stared at this new development. Mori was speechless, and Honey's cake dropped out of his open mouth.

"Look at what you did! My guests will never go for this!" Tamaki held strands of his hair in front of his eyes, looking at the mess the twins had made him.

While it was more common to see members of the lower and middle class with dyed hair, it was not so among the richer, more prestigious class of people, such as those that attend Ouran. It was seen as almost trashy, not something that a future head of a company would be seen sporting.

Haruhi understood this, and knew that this would probably affect the number of guests they would have. _Which means that Kyoya-sempai will probably increase my debt, even though it's not my fault. Damn rich kids. _

The twins were on the floor laughing hysterically again, while Tamaki was curled up in his corner, trying to tuck his hair back into his hat. Haruhi stepped over to Tamaki and sat down next to him. She put her hand on top of his his and stopped him from trying to fix his hat. He turned to her, his expression sad and embarrassed.

"I know you don't like it, but I think it looks great." In truth, she loved his blond hair, but she had to cheer him up so that her debt would go up anymore.

Tamaki looked at her, his cheeks turning red from the sudden compliment. "Y-you really think so?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, it matches your eyes." She gave one of her 'Natural Type' smiles. He took her the hand that was on top of his and made it so that he was now holding it.

She blushed at the movement. He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Haruhi." He stood up and took off his hat, letting his purple hair fall. He then looked at the twins, who were wiping the tears from their eyes as they let out their last few chuckles.

Tamaki pointed at them. "Alright you two, enough with the games. When does this wash out?"

Hikaru sighed, "It washes out in a week, don't worry."

Tamaki thought for a moment. _A week, yeah, I can handle a week. Besides, Haruhi seems to like it, and it does match my eyes..._

"Alright, I suppose I can last a week with purple hair." Haruhi was glad that he didn't feel so self conscious anymore, but he still looked a bit sad.

_He might be a narcissist_, she thought, _but he doesn't normally get this sad when he doesn't look his best. I wonder if there is something more to this._

"I hate to interrupt, but the guests will be coming shortly. We should get into position," Kyoya looked at his watch as the host club members started setting up for the day.

* * *

**Is there something more to Tamaki's dislike for his new hairstyle? Of course there is, this is a fanfic after all! The real question is, what is it? **

**I hope to write more soon, though I have homework and packing tomorrow. I'll try to finish this up though, cause I don't think this story is going to be super super long.**

**Please support the actual show, not this silly little thing I wrote (avaiscool's idea) and kudos to Biscotti Hatori. Read her work, it is art.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, at last, the long awaited third chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but I was out of the country without computer/phone access. Not my fault. It won't happen again (well, maybe) but probably not. So, here it is! Please review, tell me what you think, I would love to know.**

**Enjoy!**

**\- Love from the overworked eighth grader attempting to have a life**

Tamaki's Bad Hair Day! Chapter Three - The Plan!

"Bye ladies! See ya tomorrow!" The eldest host giggled and waved happily goodbye to his guests while he sat perched upon his "Takashi's" shoulders. He then lifted Usa-chan's arm up to wave bye to the girls too. The girls started KYAAAing and rushed out of Music Room #3. Mori lifted Honey off of his shoulders so they could both change for their Kendo class. Kyoya was across the room sitting at the table punching numbers into a calculator and writing in his black notebook. Haruhi was trying to pack her things up to go home when...

"Hey Haruhi?" One twin slid over and rested his elbow on her head.

"Can we go over to your house to play?" The other twin slid over from the opposite direction.

Haruhi sighed at the two of them. They had been pestering her non-stop for three days. It was probably she had warned them not to mess with Tamaki again until his hair was back to normal. They promised to leave Tamaki alone, and in their minds, that meant more time to spend with Haruhi.

"No, I have to do laundry today. And I also need to go to the supermarket..." Haruhi zoned out, thinking of all the chores she had. The twins both peered closer into her face.

"But Haruhi, we were hoping to spend some alone time with you," Hikaru said in an almost seductive tone.

"Yeah, just the three of us," Kaoru whispered in the same voice his brother had used.

She brushed both of them off. "Oh please, don't start with that again."

The reader (that's you!) then realized that there was something missing from the scene. Honey and Mori had left for their class, and Kyoya was ignoring them, as he never took part in these sort of discussions. But one host usually did, and he was found sitting at the piano, staring blankly at the keys. He had not heard what the twins were saying to Haruhi, and if he did then he never let on. The twins, after delivering their lines to Haruhi, turned and looked at Tamaki, who had been like this all day, hoping to get a reaction. Haruhi looked too at the forlorn prince.

He had been like this for the last three days; not eating, barely smiling except for when he was hosting, and not laughing or freaking out. The loud boisterous narcissist that they all knew was nothing more than a hallow shell of his former self.

Tamaki noticed them staring at him. He stood up, slung his bag over his shoulder, and said a quiet "see you tomorrow" as he walked out the door.

Haruhi decided she couldn't take it anymore. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted Tamaki back. She marched up to Kyoya.

"Do you know what's up with Tamaki, Kyoya-sempai? He hasn't been himself these last few days." Kyoya set down his calculator and pulled his glasses off to clean them.

"It's because of the practical joke that you two pulled." He looked pointedly at the twins, who innocently shook their heads.

"He couldn't have been _that_ hurt by us, could he?" Kaoru asked the Shadow King.

"Yes, he was, though he doesn't realize it. Do you know why Tamaki admires his looks so much, especially his hair?" Kyoya asked the group.

Haruhi grumbled, "Isn't it because he's a narcissist and has an ego the size of a..."

"No, that's not it," Kyoya interrupted. "Tamaki is not as self-centered as you think. He admires his looks because they remind him of how beautiful his mother is, and it's his only way to remember her."

They all were shocked and sadden by the realization that their prank had caused much more pain then they had intended. Haruhi was shocked at how much Kyoya knew about his best friend. Then, she got an idea.

"Hey guys, this might not work, but I think I thought of a way that we could make Tamaki-sempai feel better."

They all listened to her plan. When she was done, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya were all on board. They called Honey and Mori to tell them of the plan, and the two of them were just as eager to be a part of it.

"Alright, tell Tamaki to come to the Music Room first thing tomorrow morning. I sure hope this works." Haruhi wished that the princely-type would go back to the way he was, the way she loved him as.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this is it. The final chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed this story and make sure to review to give me suggestions. I have a story in the works right now for Ouran and it is so funny, it's so great. If you want to read it, make sure to follow me so you'll know when I post it! Loves to y'all. BYE!**

Tamaki's Bad Hair Day! Chapter Four - The Surprise!

"'Come to Music Room #3 first thing tomorrow morning?'" Tamaki retread the text from Kyoya for the hundredth time. Usually Tamaki was the one giving weird orders to go along with whatever plans he had brewing, but this time, it wasn't him.

"Well, I better get ready. I wonder what Kyoya's up to." Tamaki smiled and went in front of the mirror to tie his tie. He looked up and remembered why he shouldn't look in the mirror this week. The purple in his hair was fading ever so slowly and it was almost unbearable. He couldn't stand not being able to look at his beautiful blond locks that were the same as his mother's. The purple dye, in his mind, was another barrier keeping them apart.

Tamaki's eyes began to water and he quickly brushed the tears away.

"No, I mustn't cry. The princely type is strong and suave, not one to cry."

This reminder was the only thing keeping the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

**~ ~ ~ ~ Later that morning at Ouran Academy ~ ~ ~ ~ **

Tamaki walked through the halls, finally arriving at the hosting room. He twisted the handle and opened the doors.

His jaw dropped.

Everyone had dyed their hair.

Kyoya's hair was dyed green. Hikaru's hair was bright orange, and Kaoru's was a blue color (or was it the other way around?). Honey's hair had been dyed pink, and Mori's red.

Then he saw Haruhi. Her hair was yellowish blond. She looked so different, but still so beautiful.

"W-what did you..." Tamaki stuttered out.

Hikaru stepped forward. "We wanted to make it up to you Tono..."

Kaoru stepped next to his twin. "So, Haruhi came up with this idea."

Honey jumped forward with a smile on his face. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan had lots of hair dye. Haru-chan said this might make you feel better."

Mori stepped up behind his best friend. "Yeah."

Kyoya walked up to Tamaki. "You haven't been very welcoming towards you guests and we had to fix that. Haruhi came up with a solution."

Lastly, Haruhi stepped towards Tamaki. "We miss the old Tamaki. Kyoya told us why you've been so sad, but you have to remember that we're here for you. We are all part of the Host Club and it's our job to make everyone happy, including you, sempai."

These word left Tamaki speechless. Haruhi always acted so cold and careless towards him. He never knew she cared so much.

"Y-you came up with this?" He asked her.

"I just want to see you happy again, Tamaki-sempai. I guess I've missed that these last few days." She gave him a sad smile.

Tamaki couldn't believe they all cared so much. His eyes started to water and tears slipped out, rolling down his cheeks. He stepped forward and pulled Haruhi into a hug. Unlike the other times when he would try to embrace his "daughter", she did not pull away, but rather wrapped her arms around and hugged him back. Everyone watched this embrace silently. Tamaki had started sobbing into Haruhi's back, repeatedly saying thank you. She hugged him tighter. All the other hosts didn't move a muscle, too lost in their own sadness for their King.

Eventually the bell rang for classes to start. Tamaki and Haruhi slowly split apart and all the other hosts patted Tamaki on the back and headed solemnly off to class. Then, it was just Haruhi and Tamaki left in the Music Room. Tamaki had sat down and was wiping his eyes, so Haruhi went over and brought him a box of tissues. He looked up at her. She smiled at him and extended her hand with the tissues. He took her wrist and grabbed the tissue box with the other, placing them down on the table. He stood up, still holding her wrist, brought her closer and gently kissed her on the top of her head.

He spoke softly, "Thank you, Haruhi. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met and you've managed to cheer me up. I think I may even be happier than before the twins dyed my hair."

Haruhi glanced up at him with one eyebrow raised. "Tamaki-sempai, I don't think that's possible." They both cracked up at this, leaning on one another for support. They then gathered their things and headed out the door. Haruhi was going left while Tamaki was heading right, so they said their goodbyes at the door.

"Now remember Tamaki, we're hosting today so you better be ready for that or my debt's gonna go up," Haruhi warned him.

Tamaki chuckled, "Oh, I think I'll be more ready than ever. All thanks to you. I love you Haruhi."

Those last three words slipped out.

Tamaki realized what he'd said instantly and blushed a deep red. Haruhi stared up at him, her expression one of complete shock. Tamaki slowly deflated, then turned and walked rather quickly down the hall, away from Haruhi. Actually, he was walking the wrong direction. His class was the other way.

Haruhi smiled as she watched him walk away in the wrong direction.

"Baka... I love you too."

**Translation: Baka = Stupid**


End file.
